The present invention relates to a camera holder and, more particularly, to a holder for a television (TV) camera or the like which selectively serves as a clamp, a breast support arm, a tripod and a grip.
Most of prior art holders for use with TV cameras, for example, are designed to implement a single function such as the function of a clamp, that of a breast arm, that of a tripod or that of a grip and, therefore, not very versatile. While camera holders featuring a couple of combined functions such as tripod and breast support arm functions and tripod and clamp functions have been proposed, they are still limited in applications and, in addition, rather bulky.